kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Hope
is the fifty-first episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It features the final showdown to recover the Philosopher's Stone between Wizard and an evolved Gremlin. Though technically the finale of Wizard's narrative, it is not the last episode. A two part TV special aired over the following two weeks, featuring Haruto, with other Wizard characters, teaming up with Decade and the other past 13 Heisei Riders, as well as the debut of Gaim before the premiere of his series. Plot With Gremlin in possession of the Philosopher's Stone, Koyomi dies. However, Fueki says that the light in Haruto's heart is the true Philosopher's Stone. Meanwhile, Gremlin, now evolved, goes on a rampage, and Kosuke cannot battle to save anyone or even himself from the monstrous Phantom. Synopsis Gremlin absorbs the Philosopher's Stone, increasing his powers. Back at the Omokagedō, Haruto informs the others about Koyomi's death and shuts himself in his room. However, it does not take long for Gremlin to start a rampage, destroying the Donut Shop Hungry's van during his assault. Despite having no magic power, Nitoh, Rinko, and Shunpei try their best to protect the civilians from Gremlin's Ghouls. Just when they find themselves cornered, Mayu, Yuzuru, and Yamamoto appear to rescue them. Together, the three Kamen Rider Mages dispose of the Ghouls, but are easily defeated by Gremlin. Determined to fulfill Koyomi's last wish, Haruto joins the fight but even Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style fails to defeat Gremlin and he is forced to turn back to Flame Style. Refusing to give up, Kamen Rider Wizard manages to thrust his hand into Gremlin's body to reach for the Philosopher's Stone inside him. Reunited with Koyomi in spirit, Haruto retrieves the stone, which transforms itself into the Hope Ring, and finishes Gremlin with an enhanced Kick Strike. Some time later, it is shown that Mayu has joined Section Zero with Rinko, Nitoh has resumed his travels now accompained by Yuzuru, Yamamoto is living happily with his wife and son, Shunpei has become Wajima's ringcraft apprentice, and Haruto has left to find a resting place for the Hope Ring, and with it Koyomi's spirit. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *TV Caster: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Infinity, Flame (deformed) ***Magic: Defend **'Style Used:' ***Infinity Style, Flame Style **Mages ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Chain (Orange), Giant (Blue), Barrier (Green), Driver On (All), Blizzard (Blue), Thunder (Green), Special (Orange) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29 . **Both episodes involved three additional heroes who weren't part of the core group transforming together for the first time. *This episode takes its title from Wizard's catchphrase when he enters Infinity Style, "I am the last hope". *Despite not being Beast anymore, Kosuke still wears the Driver On Ring. *Wizard scans the Hope Ring into the WizarDriver; although, he did not flip the belt's Hand Author before scanning. This was shown when Wizard finishes Gremlin by using his Strengthed Strike Wizard Kick. *This episode marks the first time a couple of things happen: **Masahiro and Yuzuru transform at their own will. **Multiple wizards with the same driver (same hand author color lining too) transform. **Wizard is defeated and reverts back to a weaker form. **One of Wizard's rings is destroyed during battle. In this case, the Defend Ring. *The final fight with Gremlin happens to take place in the same area as the first fight in the season. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 13 features episodes 50-53: The Important Thing is..., The Last Hope, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. DSTD08793-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 13, DVD cover BSTD08793-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 13, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢最後の希望｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢最後の希望｣ Category:Season Finale